Andrea Marquez
Andrea Marquez is the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile Andrea, 42 years of age, is the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Department. She is a black-haired woman of medium sized build and height. She has green pearl earrings and wears lipstick. She sports a typical Chief of Police uniform which consists of a deep blue coat with badge aplenty, stars on the shoulders, and two pockets at the front as well as a deep blue office skirt. She is also wearing a white shirt underneath her unbuttoned coat. Other than that, she wears a white pearl necklace. It is known that Andrea's favorite animal is a panther and her favorite dish is sushi. She is known to be a workaholic, but is also known to be nurturing to others as well as being independent. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Chiefs Notable Events of Criminal Case In the opening cut-scene of the first case of Pacific Bay, the player arrived at the Pacific Bay Police Headquarters, with the Chief, Andrea Marquez, delighted to have the player in her team, warmly welcoming him/her to the Pacific Bay Police Force right after introducing herself. She then confirmed that Junior Officer Amy Young and Detective Frank Knight were assigned to be the player's partners in their investigations. As Frank was currently on an anger management course, Andrea first introduced the newly recruited Amy to the player. Andrea then suggested Amy to kick off things by showing her brand new partner the local landmarks. Amy excitingly agreed and both the player and Amy went off to Sunny Beach. In the next case, Andrea congratulated the player for solving his/her first murder investigation with Amy Young successfully. She then informed the player that Frank had returned and, as Frank walked inside, told the player to ignore the fact that Frank looked like "a bit of a slob" as he was still a great detective deep inside. Frank showed no respect to Chief Marquez when he joined the discussion and explained how he had went to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course, much to the Chief's distaste. Shortly after, Chief Marquez introduced the player to Frank, who offered to show the player the underbelly of Ocean Shore. The two then went off to the underbelly, only to witness a horrific street racing crash and begin their first murder investigation together as a team. Gameplay As the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Force, Andrea will be the one asking the player to get reports from three teammates before she can let the player advance to future cases. Currently there's only two case in Pacific Bay-to-date. Gallery Description Andrea Marquez Info (Corrected Version).jpg Images Omg.jpg|Andrea (center) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. AndreaWelcome.png|Welcome to the Pacific Bay Police Force Andrea_-_-1.png|Delighted Andrea - #2.png|Winking ssss.png|Thinking AM_-_Angry.png|Displeased AndreaLevelUp.png|Andrea will be the one notifying the player leveling up in Pacific Bay. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Andrea (Bottom Right) as displayed in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. AndreaMap.png|Andrea will appear on the case to be unlocked asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|As Pacific Bay's Chief of Police, Chief Marquez will require players to get reports from three (3) teammates. AndreaMad.png|Infuriated, pointing AndreaAnnoyed.png|Mad Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Force, Andrea has appeared in every single case of Pacific Bay till now. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Chiefs